


Surviving Ryushi

by Demonicat



Category: Alien Series, Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Series
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, End of the World, F/M, Fights, Gen, Multi, Violence, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonicat/pseuds/Demonicat
Summary: Leo Albin barely survived the evacuation of Earth. Now she struggles to start a new life for herself on a small desert planet named Ryushi. However, Leo isn’t the only person looking to start a new life. Machiko Noguchi is an attractive and strong woman looking to have a fresh start of her own on Ryushi. Unfortunately for them, they aren’t the only ones with life changing plans on Ryushi. Incoming at incredible speeds is a ship full of eager young aliens thriving to become new hunters, and even closer than that is a food processing ship known as “The Lector.” Something is bound to happen, and when it does, who will survive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'v had this one stuck in my head for a while. This is my first fanfiction here. Please enjoy!!!

**Earth (1 month before arrival).**

**Los Angeles, Ca. Confidential city, address, etc.**

**_5 a.m (22 hours before take off)_ **

 

Earth, home to many like myself, is quickly dying. News reporters like to bring it up in their discussions every chance they get. Constantly bringing up new, quote and unquote, calculated shit. “According to scientists. Earth has been given a year, at most, until human life will no longer be capable of living on the surface of the planet.”

It’s August now, that news was released seven months ago at the beginning of the year, but they justified the late warning with a short speech (an excuse). “We were trying to find a solution to earth's extremely horrible condition. We have failed in finding a solution and now we must depart our home to take on another, like many before us.” People thought it was a joke, but we treated it that way because we all knew the truth. How could we not? The evidence is all around us. Our homeworld is dying and some of us have nowhere to go.

Wasn’t long until people began freaking out and resorting to their primal violent aggression to survive. Everyone is panicked, well almost everyone. I forgot about the people who could afford their own ships and food stocks.  

Journalists and officials prefer statistics in their articles so theirs would go something like, “Scientists estimate that only 40% of humanity on Earth will be evacuated (or smuggled) off the planet in time.” In fact, one popular article I read was of an interview with some high ranking prick named Gerald Hickerson. He’s the flight commander of the biggest ship from Earth. Hickerson, and others like him, select who leaves and who stays. “The children are our first priority in getting off of this planet.” Yea, ok.

Do you know why they said 40% of people will evacuate before the hourglass runs out? They lied to keep the public tame and to keep it believable. How do I know? My uncle is up in the ranks, but sadly he can’t get us off earth with him. Only his wife and child are allowed to go with him, or at least that’s what he said as he packed his bags.

He doubts if even 30% of the population will be able to make it off. Earth barely has enough ships to carry 20% of the human population, fuck that 40% scientists estimate. He said that earth has sent most of our ships to the other side of the galaxy to help the new planet T-423. It’d take them at least 5-7 months to get here, we only have 4 months left.

Smugglers were originally illegalized and hunted down, so they don’t have nearly as many ships as the military or airlines. Nobles are stingy and don’t care for anyone but themselves most of the time. By the time any extra ships come to our aid, it would be too late. So now what?

Besides, if you think about it, who on what planet wants to take in a bunch of refugees? Maybe those with kinder hearts, but what purpose or advantage would there be? None. The younger and newer planets are scarce with resources and homes. They won’t be able to provide much help. The time that most of those refugees set foot on a new planet, is the moment they are marked for death. Starvation, disease, lack of shelter.

My uncle has connections, he claims to know how to get us off earth. He was quick when he was talking with my mother about our escape, but I remembered everything they said. I remembered every key detail, and kept them with me. I’ll never forget.

__

* * *

 

“Wait, no please! You can pull this on me, but your niece? She’s only 17.” The short woman I called mother stood tall against my uncle. She was the strongest person I knew, no matter her 4’1 height. “Look, there’s not much I can do for you two. I have to worry about my own, but listen before you go off. I know someone who could get you two off the planet in time.” He dropped his suitcase and dove his hand into his pocket before shoving the card in my mother’s hands. “What’s this?” He ignored her question as he opened the side of his suitcase. He took out a wallet and shoved it in my mothers hand. “There’s enough in there to afford a one way ticket for both of you and then some, but do not under any circumstances tell anyone you have this.” He zipped his suitcase back up as my mother looked inside the wallet, pulling out stacks of hundreds.

“Oh. When you call that number on the card, ask for a reserve at bulls. If bulls is full, take whatever offer you get. They’ll give you a location and a time. Do not be late.” My mother never looked up as he left us in his home, or what used to be his home.

I stood and looked out the window for what, I assume, would be the last time I’d ever see him in person.

  
My mother grabbed my hand to get my attention. “Honey, grab the phone. We’re leaving.”


End file.
